Question: Simplify the expression. $8n(4n+1)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${8n}$ $ = ({8n} \times 4n) + ({8n} \times 1)$ $ = (32n^{2}) + (8n)$ $ = 32n^{2} + 8n$